morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Recurring Phrases
The following is a reference list to recurring phrases in the Morning Glories universe. Note that not every instance is used word-for-word. For A Better Future Note in Morning Glories #1. Slide in Miss Dagney's presentation in Morning Glories #1. Posters Morning Glories #2, #5, and #11 Posters in girls' room and hallway in Morning Glories #4. Cover of Ellsworth's folder in Morning Glories #6. Mari Fukayama to Georgina Daramount and Reginald Gribbs in Morning Glories #9. Jade and unnamed teacher in Morning Glories #10. Ellsworth to Jade in Morning Glories #10 Lara Hodge to Casey Blevins in Morning Glories #13. The Hour of Our Release Draws Near Written on wall of jail cell in 1490 in Morning Glories #3. Written on wall of the Academy basement by Megan in Morning Glories #3. Written in notebook by Casey in Morning Glories #3. Ike to Casey in Morning Glories #4. On a banner in the hall in Jade's dream in Morning Glories #11. Mirroring 1490, seen through a peephole into an adjacent room in Jade's dream in Morning Glories #11. All Will Be Free Painted on wall next to Amanda's body in Morning Glories #7. Written on ground next to Chad and Steve's bodies in Morning Glories #8. Bell's Theorem Georgina Daramount to Casey in Morning Glories #2. Casey to Daramount in Morning Glories #2. Julie Hayes to Harry Hayes in Morning Glories #6. What Did You See When Your Eyes Were Opened? Nine to Jade in Morning Glories #4 and #10. Steve to Hunter in Morning Glories #8 Lara Hodge to Jade in Morning Glories #12. Unnamed man to Mary in 1693, in Morning Glories #14. Guillaume to Jun in Morning Glories #18. Irina to Fortunato in Morning Glories #22. Irina to The Truants in Morning Glories #25. Ike to Abraham while stabbing him in Morning Glories #24 Faith Zoe and Abraham to Sudhir in Morning Glories #8. Zoe to Amanda in Morning Glories #8. Zoe to Hunter in Morning Glories #19. Stop Running Irina to camera (presumably to Hunter) in Morning Glories #19. Zoe to Hunter in Morning Glories #19. Miss Dagney to Lara Hodge in Morning Glories #20. Dr. Ellsworth to Hunter in Morning Glories #22 A Sacrifice is Always Demanded Jun to Garrett in Morning Glories #18. Abraham to Hisao in Morning Glories #18. Irina to Guillaume in Morning Glories #21. Irina to Abraham in Morning Glories #25. So We Created Our Own Gods The phrase first appeared in Jade's hallucination in issue #10, and the full phrase remained unrevealed until Ike's hallucination in issue #25. *A robed man, similar in appearance to Reginald Gribbs, spoke the phrase while Amanda led Jade through the school hallways, during Jade's hallucination. *After Abraham revealed to Ike that their conversation right before Ike stabbed him had not yet occurred, Ike had a breakdown. One of the visions he saw was Alicia Wyatt speaking the full phrase: "In the end, the solution was breathtakingly clear. The old ones had abandoned us, so we created our own gods". Looks Like I Got Here Just In Time Irina to Hunter in Morning Glories #19. Irina to Abraham in Morning Glories #25. Only Because You Cheat *Georgina Daramount accused Lara Hodge of cheating ("She Cheats!"), both in the field and in the classroom when tutored by Dagney. *Isabel claims Casey Blevins beat her only through cheating ("You did cheat!"). Category:Mythology